


The Occupational Hazards of Odin Dark

by bravevesperian



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Breathplay, Dominance, Hair Pulling, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mental Domination, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Sadomasochism, Scratching, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: Leo has sent Odin off on another impossible quest for him. For some reason, Niles finds this incredibly hot.Based on supports in Fe: Warriors where Leo implies that he and Niles didn't trust Odin at ALL at first, thinking he was his father's way of keeping an eye on him, and he kept trying to send  him on quests that would get him killed at first but he just impossibly survived them all.If you're looking for Odin, he only appears briefly at the end. May turn this into a series with lots MORE Odin, depending, building up to the OT3.





	The Occupational Hazards of Odin Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I've always had a very specific view of Leo and Niles' relationship, particularly. They're so 'dangerous' because they fuel each other constantly. Everything one does drives the other higher until they're both in a feeding frenzy and can't help themselves. 
> 
> Clearly with the kind of life they have to lead demanding certain aspects of decorum, they've a careful system in place to keep those sorts of things happening 'on main' if you will. It's why you see Leo admonish Niles so consistently for 'slipping up' in public. 
> 
> Anyway, they're utterly obsessed with each other, completely filled up to the little back hearts with each other and that's that.

Leo sat reading an evening report at the table in his room. The sunset was nothing but an indigo tint on the horizon, swallowed up by the nigh-on-subterranean setting of Castle Krakenburg. He knew vaguely that somewhere out there, there was still light-- but that wasn't his concern. The darkness suited him better, anyway. When he realized that he'd had to start squinting to read, he sighed and conjured up the lights. The dimming gloom was banished with a well placed flick of his wrist, such mundane spells as easy as second nature. He probably could have turned up the lights in his sleep, at this point. 

Prince Leo liked the satisfaction that such small things gave him. It was a thing that he could do that his siblings could not, no matter how they might be pitted against him by their blood-thirsty father and monarch. Magic would always be his advantage, and he took comfort in it. There was a soft tap on the door, and then two more in quick succession-- a now familiar signal that reminded him of the other thing he had that his siblings could not match. 

"Come in, Niles." The door swung open before he'd even finished speaking, bringing an eager smirk to his lips. 

His retainer swept into the room with the same eagerness, an easy smile on his features. It was a far cry from the battered wretch that he had been the first time Leo had ever laid eyes on him. It had been like coaxing a half-drowned kitten out of the shadows, knowing full well it would likely bite your fingers. That was what made Niles so lovely though, a jewel polished and cut. No beast could ever be fully tamed, and Leo liked it that way.

He sat the report he'd been reading aside with the soft hush of parchment against parchment and watched as Niles came around his desk. The former outlaw still dressed like one albeit one who was terribly successful at what he did-- and he bent at the waist, lifting Leo's neatly manicured fingers to his lips to kiss his knuckles. Leo chastised him when he did such things in public, but did not mind it behind closed doors quite so much. 

"What of our... invasive species problem?" Niles asked, a playful glint in his one blue eye. 

"I've sent him to find..." Leo trailed off, turning to leaf through one of many tomes scattered across his desk, but upon being unable to find the one he'd referenced before, shrugged and continued "Some random dark god's left testicle for all it matters. I doesn't exist. He'll never find it-- besides, he's been gone a week already. I daresay I've taken care of him for good. We'll be very sad and make a fuss for my father's sake, that such a brave sorcerer was lost on such a worthy quest or something." 

"I almost feel sorry for the bastard, falling into your clutches. How unfortunate." Niles continued his kissing all the way up his lord's arm, clearly heated by something-- likely the idea of Leo being so very devious. They were both killers whether by necessity or design-- why not relish in the fact?

"He should have never agreed to be my father's spy, then." Leo said with conviction. 

In reality, they had no way of knowing if the incredibly odd, incredibly eager to please young man his father had given him to do with as he pleased was a spy at all. He just couldn't see any other purpose, especially in the way that his father had acted. Garon didn't ever just give them _anything_ \-- aside from their name and status and a room at the castle, he supposed. There was no chance that there wasn't some ulterior motive-- and certainly not one worth chancing it simply on the off chance that his father really had just randomly seen some weird sorcerer and thought he'd get along well with his weird sorcerer son. It was simply impossible. 

No-- Leo had already decided quite sincerely that Niles was the only one he could trust. He didn't know that in the near future he would repair his relationships with his siblings-- that they would all need each other more than they could ever know. That Odin would become a vital part of his life that he could not bear to remove. For now, he had only one hope in the dismal, _abyssal_ darkness that he called home. 

"I love it when you get vicious," Niles was saying-- the start of a growl in his voice. 

Leo knew how to get him hook line and sinker. Sometimes he didn't even have to try. The knowledge that something as simple as his natural state of being could rile Niles up like it did was enough to get him pushing closer, dragging the man down to him for a brief and messy kiss. 

"Niles, I am _always_ vicious. I have been vicious since the day I was born." Perhaps his sisters would have laughed at that, but for now all that mattered was the grandiose airs that he and Niles lavished each other with. They were always in their own world, where Leo was the dark Lord pulling the strings behind everything, and Niles was the King of Thieves, having secret trysts at night with his royal lover.

Leo got to his feet and crossed languidly to his bed. It was his favored place to allow any such advances, as it gave him a feeling of control-- not to say he was opposed to romps upon his own desk or on the rug in front of the fire or any such thing. But it was clear that he positioned himself in a place that made Niles more prone to beg and scrape as he sat on the mattresses edge and beckoned to the other man. 

Niles luckily had no pride to speak of, and would do absolutely anything for Leo once those big dewey cherry-wood eyes had called upon him. It wasn't something even a man who actually happened to have a shred of pride or decency would've been able to resist, he was sure. Leo didn't have to say a word, and he all but fell all over himself to be at his feet, which was presently where Niles found himself. 

With delicate fingers unscarred, uncalloused-- the stark opposite of Niles' rough hands-- Leo stroked the man's face, gently lifting his chin. That one eye, lovely in all of its singularity-- lovely for being a monument to _all that was left_ \-- gazed up at him and could've pierced straight through his heart with the frenzy it so easily ignited in the young prince's heart. 

"Show me your devotion. If you please me, I won't have to send _you_ off on an impossible quest as well." Leo teased gently. He would never do such a thing, but Niles looked at him in mock distress. 

"Would that I should never disappoint you so thoroughly my lord. That I might serve you to my dying breath and beyond that, further still..." Leo drew him up from his knees, smirking as he felt his fingertips grip his thighs through his leggings. His callouses caught on the fine fabric, and the sensation made Leo bite his lip. 

"Gods, Niles. Don't you dare hold back. I want there to be bruises I can remember for weeks." Leo answered, and it seemed to be the last bit of instruction or coaxing that Niles was getting for now. 

He rose up like a beast to pounce, pushing the prince back on his bed roughly. A blessing that they both found such fulfillment through pain, he supposed. Niles plunged his hands beneath the hem of the linen shirt his lord wore, as simple as the ones the peasants down by the lowest wall of the city wore though this was much finer fabric. Everything Leo kept around him was fine fabric, as though he preferred his surroundings to be as soft as his skin. There was always a part of Niles that felt nothing but the most passionate hatred for the royals and all of their finery. But Leo was different. Leo was _his_ , and he had other ways of destroying him. 

He felt no remorse whatsoever as he slid his hand up further, grip more harsh-- until the buttons fastening the ruffled shirt popped from the strain and shot off into corners of the room to be found later by maids who were certainly tired of cleaning up their messes-- especially the sheets. Leo's slender legs dangling from the side of the bed gave him pause, and he stopped to appreciate them. He liked it-- reminiscent of someone having collapsed after a night of drinking, nearly missing the bed, or a murder victim whose throat had been cut and dropped there-- it didn't matter to him either way. His mind could conjure all of the worst thoughts at once. 

But Leo's face was familiar and sweet, flushed as he gazed heavy lidded up from his lashes, a wicked smirk on his lips as if he knew every thought that passed Niles twisted mind to make him get hard so fast. The prince's delicate hands slipped down to rub at himself, half hard and straining, through the fabric of his leggings and Niles playfully swatted his hands away. 

"Not yet." He gave the command even though he knew that he was the one at Leo's mercy. 

The little swat made the prince giggle madly. No one but his father had ever had the gall to lay hands on him, and he loved giving Niles the permission to do so. 

Niles yanked the leggings down over his thighs but left them there. Something about half- clothed nakedness had always been tantalizing to him, and he took a moment to simply gaze at what he could see of the prince-- shirt torn, his cock swelling with want over his waistband as Niles unfastened the laces of his own trousers. 

Roughly, he dragged Leo back further onto the bed and then reached for one of several bottles of oil that decorated the prince's bed side table. They looked like they ought to be for any number of magical uses, but he and Leo knew exactly the only thing they were really there for. A warm fragrance, this one spiced and sweet rose as the tincture heated on Leo's skin. Niles let it dribble on his stomach, in a line down to his hips and pelvis. When he was done making the first of several messes he planned on making that night, he kicked himself free of his trousers-- though he seemed to forget the presence of his thigh-high boots, as though he hadn't left them on purposefully. Perfectly innocent, he was. 

"Come now, Niles. Has your time in the castle dulled your senses? Show me how much you love me," Leo's taunt shook him out of a stupor, and he narrowed his eye before pitching forward and straddling the prince, one hand curled tight around the porcelain column of his throat. That got a delighted bark of laughter out of him, though slightly strangled-- and Leo ground up against him, the slick friction sending shudders through his body. 

Leo's slender fingers gripped at Niles' thighs, drawing pink welts across his dark bronze skin. He slid back until he was stradling Leo's thighs, pressing their erections together in the tight grip of his fist. He liked the jolts of pleasure he knew he was sending through the both of them at once, the slick oil making it blissfully easy to fuck into his own grip. He heard a gurgling rasp in the distance, and looked up to see Leo's face turning red. _Oops_. He pulled back on his vicious grip, letting the prince gulp for air-- and growled at the sensation of his dick twitching from the sudden return of oxygen. It was terrible, it was wicked-- it felt incredible. 

"I'm going to fuck you lord leo, but first..." He snickered and pitched forward. Though he was still grazing his knuckles against the prince's cock, he focused on jerking himself to completion before rather abruptly splattering the result upon Leo's chin and chest. It left the prince gasping, looking incredulous as though he were disappointed. It wasn't like they didn't fuck like rabbits-- but Leo was still always so boyishly shocked when Niles proved his fixation upon the erotic as not only that, but a true and practiced life skill. 

He continued stroking himself, shuddering at the overstimulation, the discomfort-- it only drove him further. It was as if the _too much_ was what kept him hard. Niles loved the pain, and he spread Leo's thighs to get between them before he pitched forward and scraped his teeth against the milky white of his shoulder, biting down to suck a bruise there. 

The prince keened suddenly as Niles pushed his aching dick inside of him, his entire body shuddering and shaking as he indulged in erratic thrusts, mind awash in the sweet agony of Leo _so_ much tighter than his own hand. He continued his assault on the Prince's front, lapping up some of his own cum before his tongue found Leo's nipple. Leo's hands came up and grabbed fistfuls of Niles' coarse white curls, yanking back to force him to bear his throat so that he could lean up and dig his teeth in. Leo left marks that even with his retainer's dark skin tone, everyone could see. He did it purposely. The feel of Niles' voice rumbling under his mouth sent electricity down his spine. There was nothing more erotic to him than Niles' voice, really.

Niles shivered, trying to keep his eyes from all but rolling back in his head and angled his thrusts downward a bit more, pulling out nearly all the way in languid movements so that the tight ring of muscle could caress the head of his cock before he plunged back inside. Leo was used to him now, and almost too willing. Watching him, mouth agape as he squirmed his hips back up into the intrusion made Niles mind explode rapid fire. Disgusting, awful little slut. Beautiful, evil and _holy, holy, **holy**_. 

It would be quite some time before he built to another orgasm, and wasn't Leo just _lucky_?

There was blood on the prince's hands from all of his clawing and grabbing, his blond hair matted to his face by sweat, his chest a mosaic of the bruises he'd requested. Niles' thumb was pressed against his wind-pipe, and he relished in the agonized little gasps he drew out of him as he slammed their hips together. More bruises for both of them, surely. 

"Damn you Niles, let me cum, please I'm begging you," Leo's ragged begging made Niles moan out loud-- the sounds he made never something he denied his lord. He all but shook with the effort of chasing his own release, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping from the tip of his nose to roll down the hollow of leo's chest. 

He let out an awful little laugh and yanked Leo's hands away when he reached between them to try to touch himself. For a moment he saw what looked like genuine fear in the prince's eyes, and he loved it. He wondered how many times Leo had wondered why he hadn't just slit his throat in his sleep. He could have, and had his freedom-- but give this up? Waste something so pale and sweet and perfect? Never in a million years. 

Still gripping Leo's wrist he pulled out, with a wet 'pop' and groaned at the loss of friction. A hazy, stupid grin lingered on Niles' dark features as he admired the dark, dusty rose color of his own cock and how he was so hard it _hurt_. Everything with Leo was a mix of pleasure and pain, and it was everything he wanted. It was no wonder one time just wasn't enough. Niles was beginning to think that he could go all night long if it was for Leo. 

Niles had planned on turning Leo onto his stomach, but the prince fought back and before it could turn into a wrestling match he let him push him down, down into the down-filled pillows and the smell of Leo's shampoo. Niles saw stars as Leo's hand connected with the side of his face, open-palmed and stinging. He let out a bark of laughter that dissolved into a moan as the prince straddled his angular hips and sank down on his cock until their skin was flush. A stream of curses gave way to little gasps and whimpers as Leo dug his nails into Niles' shoulders, hips rolling in a brutal, erratic rhythm. 

"Touch me Niles. Damn you and that smirk, if I could only slap it off of your damned face--" The petty anger that seemed to be driving Leo only further stimulated Nile, and he let his lashes flutter shut for a few moments, weak gasps unable to keep up with the exertion. 

"Hit me like that again and I'll cum on the spot," Leo wasn't sure that Niles was joking.

Leo ran his nails over his retainer's chest, leaving beads of blood in their wake before Niles rose up to meet his movements, gripping his hips to thrust up into him. He kissed him briefly and their teeth knocked together. The taste of copper blossomed as someone's lip split-- he couldn't even tell whose it had been. 

He'd been edging Leo the whole time, keeping his rhythm unpredictable knowing that if he went hard enough he'd get to see the pretty little tears now splashing down his lord's face from the overstimulation. _Perfect_. The sight of it was nearly enough to finish him off, and he felt Leo clinging to his shoulders as he gripped him tight and let him focus on thrusting into his hand. 

"Go on. Cum for me my lord. Come for me, my Leo. My sweet, my precious darling--" His rain of sweet nothings against Leo's hair was lost in the prince's strangled whimpers as he came in waves, shaking as Niles continued to thrust into him. It was the trembling of Leo's insides that pushed Niles over the edge and he came with a loud, half-growl-half-moan, each knowingly angled thrust forcing another little dribble out of Leo as he rode out the waves. Even as he slowed, he could feel the result of all of the drawn-out- torture dribbling hot and sticky onto his thighs.

Niles remained there, buried in Leo and trying to think of a way to convince him to keep going when the door to the prince's chamber suddenly burst open with so much force that it slammed back against the door and bounced back on itself after the intruder swept in. 

Niles' one eye was assaulted with the sight of Odin's garish yellow outfit, though it was absolutely _filthy_ , his arms outstretched and a dirty roughspun bag in one hand. "I return triumphant, my most honored lord Leo! I've come to prove my loyalty, as I have successfully completed your quest, even though I did admittedly, have to employ magics so dark and forbidden that even I ha--... h-ha-... _o...oh_." He had begun his tirade with all of the confidence he had the very day he'd been introduced to Leo, and had only stopped when he realized that he was in fact, not the lead performer of this act. 

He gaped stupidly at the sight of Leo, his white silk shirt sticking to him with sweat and with a few small spots of blood on it, his thighs wrapped around Niles who was naked from the waste down save for his (admittedly always) provocative thigh-high boots. 

"I take it that now is a terribly inappropriate time to discuss forbidden magics or-- forbidden anything-- uh-- I'll just. Show myself out and we can! Recount this in the morning!" His voice was cracking even as he tried to back pedal. 

"Well, if we weren't going to kill him before mi'lord... we're definitely going to have to now." Niles commented lazily. 

"Yep. Definitely. Should probably kill him." Leo said, his voice hoarse. 

Odin was adding all kinds of new experiences to his roster this week, least of all being chased through his new master's apartments by a man with a knife and his dick out. This whole different dimension thing was bad enough, but this? This took the cake. It seemed like there were a lot of things that Odin was just going to have to get used to. There were probably worse things, right? Like fighting an eldritch god to retrieve his left testicle. Hadn't that been punishment enough? Cursing his fate and wondering what he'd done to deserve this, he cloaked himself in shadow and escaped to his own room, trying desperately not to think of all the ways Niles was going to murder him and more importantly: wondering how he could prove to them that he had no intention of sharing their secret.


End file.
